Oneshot Collection
by GemEncrustedEarth
Summary: Just like it says....a oneshot collection. These are kind of serious at the moment and also a bunch of songfics. I own nothing. Rating to be safe....warnings at the top of each chapter.
1. Untitiled

Gem: I keep writing FFVIII oneshots to songs that I don't own. I found a pile of them and decided to post them. Summary at the top of each oneshot. Warnings: OOCness, one random ending spoiler, and bad fishing?

* * *

Wishing on a dream that seems far off  
Hoping it will come today

His dream had seemed so far off when he originally thought about it. He had hoped that it would come some day; today just felt too soon.

Into the starlit night  
Foolish dreamers turn their gaze  
Waiting on a shooting star

Gazing up at the stars, he wondered if he was foolish for dreaming of what he couldn't have. He was waiting on a shooting star so he could make his wish.

But, what if that star is not to come?  
Will their dreams fade to nothing?  
When the horizon darkens most  
We all need to believe there is hope

What happened if that star didn't come? Would his dreams fade? The horizon had darkened without him realizing it; he needed to believe that there was hope left for him.

Is an angel watching closely over me?  
Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?  
I know my heart should guide me but,  
There's a hole within my soul

When he woke up, he wondered if there was an angel watching over him. Where had his guiding light been? He knew he should have allowed his heart to guide him but there had been a hole within his soul.

What will fill this emptiness inside of me?  
Am I to be satisfied without knowing?

Would this person above him fill the emptiness? Would he ever know?

I wish, then, for a chance to see  
Now all I need (desperately)

Is my star to come

His star had come though in a form he hadn't expected. He had desperately needed to see it and as he sat fishing, he smiled. Why had it been so hard to see what was right in front of him?


	2. Broken Vow

Gem: I wrote angst! Oh dear, I wrote angst! Why do I write it when I'm happy? I don't own anything but the idea and the Josh Groban CD I'm listening to. Warnings: mentions of sex? IrvinexSelphie

* * *

Tell me his name  
I want to know  
The way he looks  
And where you go  
I need to see his face  
I need to understand  
Why you and I came to an end

He wanted to know the other guy's name and appearance. He wanted to know where she went. He needed to see the other guy so he could understand why the two of them had come to an end.

Tell me again  
I want to hear  
Who broke my faith in all these years  
Who lays with you at night  
When I'm here all alone  
Remembering when I was your own

He wanted to know who had broken his faith and who shared a bed with her now. He was here alone now, remembering when he was her own.

I let you go  
I let you fly  
Why do I keep on asking why  
I let you go  
Now that I found  
A way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow

He had let her go, allowed her to fly so why did he keep on asking why? He let her go just as he found a way to keep what had seemed a broken vow.

Tell me the words I never said  
Show me the tears you never shed  
Give me the touch  
That one you promised to be mine  
Or has it vanished for all time

He wanted to hear the words he had never said; he wanted to see the tears she had never shed. He needed to feel her touch again but it seemed to have vanished for all time.

I close my eyes  
And dream of you and I  
And then I realize  
There's more to love than only bitterness and lies  
I close my eyes

He closed his eyes and had dreams of the two of them. He realized too late that there was more to love than only bitterness and lies. He closed his eyes.

I'd give away my soul  
To hold you once again  
And never let this promise end

He'd give away his soul to hold her in his arms once again. He wouldn't allow his promise to end.

I let you go  
I let you fly  
Now that I know I'm asking why  
I let you go  
Now that I found  
A way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow

He had let her go, allowed her to fly but now he was asking why. He had let her go even though he had finally found a way to keep something more than a broken vow.


	3. Heaven Can Wait

Gem: As usual, warnings: um...sibling love even though they aren't siblings? A conversation that can be taken out of character?

* * *

Heaven can wait  
And a band of angels wrapped up in my heart  
Will take me through the lonely night  
Through the cold of the day

He had decided long ago that heaven could wait. After all, he always had a band of angels wrapped up in his heart who helped him get through the nights when he woke up screaming. They helped him through the days that seemed increasingly colder to him.

And I know  
I know  
Heaven can wait  
And all the gods come down here just to sing for me

He knew heaven could wait even if the gods themselves didn't come down to sing. What he didn't understand was why the gods bothered to come down and sing just for him.

And the melody's gonna make me fly  
Without pain  
Without fear

Their melody had always made him fly without worrying about fear or pain. But what did he know about pain or fear? It scared him because he should have known something.

Give me all of your dreams  
And let me go along on your way  
Give me all of your prayers to sing  
And I'll turn the night into the skylight of day  
I got a taste of paradise  
I'm never gonna let it slip away

He wanted to know all of their dreams and walk two moons in their shoes. He wanted to know all of their prayers so he could try to stop this endless night. He had gotten a taste of paradise and would never let it go; never would he let it go.

I got a taste of paradise  
It's all I really need to make me stay --  
Just like a child again

He got a taste of his paradise again when it felt like his childhood was so far behind him. That taste was all it took to make him stay just like a child again. They were staring at him until they dug up their own memories of his paradise.

Heaven can wait  
And all I got is time until the end of time  
I won't look back  
I won't look back  
Let the altars shine

Heaven was waiting for him and all he had now was time. He refused to look back at anything except for his early childhood; what he remembered of it anyway. He would have time until the end of time.

And I know that I've been released  
But I don't know to where  
And nobody's gonna tell me know  
And I don't really care

He remembered being released but no one told him where to go. No one wanted to tell him so he chose his own path. He really didn't care where that path took.

No no no  
I got a taste of paradise  
That's all I really need to make me stay

He got his taste of paradise again and that was what made him finally stay. He never needed much to make him stay in one place.

I got a taste of paradise  
If I had it any sooner you know  
You know I never would have run away from my home

He loved his taste of paradise and if he had had it any sooner, he would have told them. They knew he would have never left his home for all of that.

Heaven can wait  
And all I got is time until the end of time  
I won't look back  
I won't look back  
Let the altars shine

Heaven was waiting for him now and he was busy waiting for the end of time. He had refused to look back as many times as he could. He looked back only when he needed reason to keep going.

Heaven can wait  
Heaven can wait  
I won't look back  
I won't look back  
Let the altars shine

"Heaven's waiting."

"I know. Will you look back and regret everything?"

"No. Since when did I ever regret anything? The only time I ever looked back was when I needed a reason to go forward."

He smiled as he looked at the people who were watching him.

"I won't look back," he promised them.

Let the altars shine


	4. My Confession

Gem: I really need to stop writing song fic oneshots. Sad part is this one came when I was trying to remember my other oneshot idea. Do I own this? Nope. This can be interpreted how you want just keep in mind that it's a FFVIII fic. Don't you love pronouns? Warnings: OOC Seifer and Quistis; vauge mentions of naughty dreams?

* * *

I have been blind, unwilling to see  
The true love you're giving.  
I have ignored every blessing.  
I'm on my knees confessing

He had been blind not to see it. She had given him her true love and he ignored all the blessings she gave him. Now he was on his knees confessing.

That I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face.  
I am staggered by your beauty,  
Your unassuming grace.  
And I feel my heart is turning,  
Falling into place.  
I can't hide it  
Now hear my confession.

He could feel himself surrendering every time he saw her face. He didn't show it but he was staggered by her beauty and her unassuming grace. He could feel his heart falling into place. He just wanted her to hear his confession.

I have been wrong about you.  
Thought I was strong without you.  
For so long nothing could move me.  
For so long nothing could change me.  
Now I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face.  
I am captured by your beauty,  
Your unassuming grace.  
And I feel my heart is turning,  
Falling into place.  
I can't hide it  
Now hear my confession.

He thought he had been strong without her. He was a rock in the sea, unchanging and unmoving. He could feel himself surrendering more and more because he was captured by her beauty and unassuming grace. He couldn't hide it anymore; he needed her to hear his confession.

You are the air that I breathe.  
You're the ground beneath my feet.  
When did I stop believing?

She was the reason he had kept living even if he had never told her that directly. She was stability in his life. When did he stop believing?

Cause I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face.  
I am staggered by your beauty,  
Your unassuming grace.  
And I feel my heart  
Falling into place.  
I can't hide it  
Now hear my confession.

He had finally admitted it to himself, he was surrendering to her. His heart was finally falling into place because of her beauty and unassuming grace. He no longer had to hide it; she had listened to his confession.

I can't hide it  
Now hear my confession.

She had heard it and then asked him to "hear my confession."


	5. Not A Dry Eye in the House

Gem: Argh! I keep writing so many song fics that it's getting a bit ridiculous. And of course this one has to come when I'm in the middle of building a gigantic army in my game so of course I have to close out of the game. I don't even own the Meatloaf CD I got the song from; it's my parents' CD. So very unlikely I own FFVIII. Warnings: random broken down Squall?

* * *

Not a dry eye in the house  
After love's curtain comes down  
Listen and you'll hear the sound  
Hear the sound of a heart breaking...

She was sure that she was done crying. Having the radio on normally helped her to quit crying. This song she knew from her childhood and knew exactly what it meant for her. She wanted him to listen because she was sure her heart was breaking.

I can still see you standing there  
Midnight wind blowin' thorough your hair, remember  
Kisses sweet in the salty air  
When love was forever

She could still see him standing there on the balcony during the banquet. He really did not like those types of things. The wind had ruffled his hair and he had kissed her without restraint. She swore that their love would be forever.

Turn the page and we fade to blue  
The scene has changed, now I'm without you, well you just  
Walked away when the act was through  
And the dream was over

A page had been turned in all their lives and the scene had changed. She was standing there on balcony without him. He had walked away when it was all over and she could see her dream shattering.

It was almost like a movie, the way you said goodbye  
You must have spent a lot of time, rehearsing each and every line

When he said goodbye, it sounded just like something out of the movies they had watched. She wondered if he had spent time rehearsing how to say goodbye.

Now there's not a dry eye in the house  
After love's curtain comes down  
Listen and you'll hear the sound  
Hear the sound of a heart breaking, breaking  
Not a smile left on my face  
The ending's just too sad to take  
And there's not a dry eye, not a dry eye in the house

She started crying again for her lost love. She knew her heart was breaking and knew that the end of their relationship was too sad for her. Now her eyes wouldn't be dry for a while.

The greatest story was you and me  
We had it all, we had everything, but now the -  
Story's done, it's just history  
The last act is over

She thought they had it all. But they didn't and their story was history. It could have lasted but it didn't. And somehow, she didn't regret the fact that their story was now history.

Your every line had the sweetest sound  
Your every touch turned my whole world around  
But then the lights cam up and my world crashed down  
End of show - It's over

Every time he said something, his voice was the sweetest sound. Every time he touched her, her entire world was turned around. But then when she took a long look at the relationship, her entire world came crashing down and it was over.

It was almost like a movie, those nights we touched the stars  
Time stood still for you and I, now it's sad enough to make you cry

It felt like a movie sometimes. And time seemed to stand still for both of them. But she knew now that even then, it wasn't going to work.

Now there's not a dry eye in the house  
After love's curtain comes down  
Listen and you'll hear the sound  
Hear the sound of a heart breaking, breaking  
Not a smile left on my face  
The ending's just too sad to take  
And there's not a dry eye, not a dry eye in the house

She faked a smile for anyone who asked. Only the ones who had known about the entire relationship didn't ask. They knew that her heart was breaking and she learned that his was too. She knew he never smiled much but she knew from the others that even they couldn't get a reaction out of him. Had his broken worse than hers?

Act One: The story's just begun  
Act Two: I fell in love with you  
Act Three: Knew it was meant to be  
Act Four: You don't love me no more...

The story had just begun when they first met. She had fallen in love with him and was sure it was meant to be. She knew that he did not love her any more. At least, not the way she wanted him to.

Not a dry eye in the house  
After love's curtain comes down  
Listen and you'll hear the sound  
Hear the sound of a heart breaking, breaking  
Not a smile left on my face  
The ending's just too sad to take  
And there's not a dry eye, not a dry eye in the house

Their love had ended and she refused to smile any more unless she had to. She was heartbroken.

Not a dry eye in the house  
After love's curtain comes down  
Listen and you'll hear the sound  
Hear the sound of a heart breaking, breaking...

Love's curtain had come down and both their hearts had broken. Neither cared to hold their tears in any longer.

Not a dry eye in the house  
Not a dry eye in the house  
Not a dry eye in the house

There wouldn't be any dry eyes for a while.


	6. Pianoman

Gem: Warnings for this one? Random redemption fic from Seifer's point of view. Random drunkeness and stoned people.

* * *

It's nine o'clock on a Saturday  
The regular crowd shuffles in  
There's an old man sitting next to me  
Making love to his tonic and gin

He was broken after everything that happened. The group he was supposed to defeat had defeated him. But he had found out in the aftermath that he had an ear for music and didn't really need trained on the piano.

He says, "Son can you play me a memory  
I'm not really sure how it goes  
But it's sad and it's sweet  
And I knew it complete  
When I wore a younger man's clothes"

The old man turned towards him and asked him to play an old song. The song was vague even to himself but he was sure his 'mother' had sung it at one point to all of them. Before this entire mess had happened.

Sing us a song you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feeling alright

He was the one in charge of playing. He knew his crowd was on their way to getting drunk to forget about everything. He knew they would be back again.

Now John at the bar is a friend of mine  
He gets me my drinks for free  
And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke  
But there's someplace that he'd rather be

His friend would always give him free drinks; it didn't kill the memories of what he had done though. His friend was always joking and never minded people smoking in the bar but he knew his friend would have left if he could.

He says, "Bill, I believe this is killing me"  
As a smile ran away from his face  
"Well, I'm sure that I could be a movie star  
If I could get out of this place"

His friend always referred to him as Bill. After all, that was the name he gave; he'd get killed for sure if he gave his real name. His friend had wanted to be a movie star but wasn't able to afford the money to even leave the place.

Now Paul is a real estate novelist  
Who never had time for a wife  
And he's talking with Davy, who's still in the Navy  
And probably will be for life

He could see two other people talking. One was a mercenary and the other was an older bachelor. Neither would ever be over bachelorhood.

And the waitress is practicing politics  
As the businessmen slowly get stoned  
Yes they're sharing a drink they call loneliness  
But it's better than drinking alone

The girl who was waitressing tonight was talking to a stoned businessman. He knew them both and knew that both had no one left. Loneliness was a hard road.

Sing us a song you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feeling alright

He knew his crowd was getting steadily drunker by the minute. They got drunk and listened to him sing when he finally gave into the coaxing.

It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday  
And the manager gives me a smile  
'Cause he knows that it's me they've been coming to see  
To forget about life for a while

He scanned the crowd again and realized that it was starting to get late. Half the people were so drunk or stoned that they had fallen asleep. But if he could help them forget their troubles for a while, he was happy to oblige.

And the piano sounds like a carnival  
And the microphone smells like a beer  
And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar  
And say "Man what are you doing here?"

Some of them gave him food instead of money. At least the richer ones did as if they expected him to be poor. They asked what he was doing here but he never answered. They should have known and expected it.

Sing us a song you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feeling alright

He finished the song without much thought. He would get out of this eventually when the aftermath finally faded. But for now, he might as well help those people forget for a while.


	7. Two out of Three Ain't Bad

Gem: do I have a warning for this? Um, unless older versions of Irvine and Selphie count.

* * *

Baby we can talk all night  
But that ain't getting us nowhere  
I told you everything I possibly can  
There's nothing left inside of here

They had talked all night but it had not gotten either one of them anywhere. He had told her everything he possibly could and he felt empty.

And maybe you can cry all night  
But that'll never change the way I feel  
The snow is really piling up outside  
I wish you wouldn't make me leave here

He knew that she had cried all night for several nights. He felt bad but knew that it would never work out right. The snow was piling up outside and he wished he didn't have to leave. But he did anyway because it felt right.

I poured it on and I poured it out  
I tried to show you just how much I care  
I'm tired of words and I'm too hoarse to shout  
But you've been cold to me so long  
I'm crying icicles instead of tears

He tried in every way he could to show her that he cared. He was tired of talking and attempting to break the coldness that had eventually developed. She had been so cold to him so long that he felt like he was crying icicles instead of tears.

And all I can do is keep on telling you  
I want you  
I need you  
But there ain't no way  
I'm ever gonna love you  
Now don't be sad  
'Cause two out of three ain't bad  
Now don't be sad  
'Cause two out of three ain't bad

He kept telling her that he wanted and needed her but he couldn't love her. Try as he might, he just couldn't. He tried to not make her cry when he told her that he just couldn't love her.

You'll never find your gold on a sandy beach  
You'll never drill for oil on a city street  
I know you're looking for a ruby  
In a mountain of rocks  
But there ain't no Coupe de Ville hiding  
At the bottom of a Cracker Jack box

He vaguely remembered watching her trying to find gold on the beach when they were children. She had never found it. He knew she was looking for a ruby in the pile of rocks she had purposely exploded. He knew that she wouldn't find what she wanted.

I can't lie  
I can't tell you that I'm something I'm not  
No matter how I try  
I'll never be able to give you something  
Something that I just haven't got

He couldn't lie; it made him feel guilty. He couldn't be something he wasn't no matter how hard he tried. He would never be able to give her what she wanted because he didn't have it.

There's only one girl that I will ever love  
And that was so many years ago  
And though I know I'll never get her out of my heart  
She never loved me back, ooh I know  
I remember how she left me on a stormy night  
She kissed me and got out of our bed  
And though I pleaded and I begged her  
Not to walk out that door  
She packed her bags and turned right away

She had been the only girl he would ever truly love and that had been so many years ago now. He knew that he would never be able to get her out of his heart. He also knew that she had never loved him back. She had left him on a stormy night; leaning over him, she kissed him and the got out of their bed. He had begged her not to leave but she packed her bags and left anyway.

And she kept on telling me  
She kept on telling me  
She kept on telling me  
I want you  
I need you  
But there ain't no way  
I'm ever gonna love you  
Now don't be sad  
'Cause two out of three ain't bad

She told him that she wanted and needed him but she didn't love him as he loved her. She told him not to be sad; it would all work out in the end.

I want you

I need you

But there ain't no way

I'm ever gonna love you  
Now don't be sad  
'Cause two out of three ain't bad

He wanted, no needed, her by his side now. Just to tell her one last time not to be sad.

Now don't be sad  
'Cause two out of three ain't bad

She wanted, no needed, him by her side now. Just to tell him one last time not to be sad.

Baby we can talk all night  
But that ain't getting us nowhere

They had talked all night but they were still right back where they had started.


	8. When You Believe

Gem: This is way out in left field even for me. Heck, I used to barely write in this section except for maybe about two or three things. Do I own this? Nope unless you count the lovely images in my head. Warnings: Slight game spoilers, post game, OOC Squall? I just wanted to make the characters sing.

* * *

Many nights we've prayed  
with no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hopeful song  
We barely understood  
Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains  
Long before we ever knew we could

Coming here generally soothed her soul and kept her from doing things she would later regret. She could hear someone singing and sang along with the girl. She had prayed for many years to see her 'father' again but she had no proof that anyone heard. She wasn't afraid anymore even though she should have been afraid. She doubted that she had ever moved a mountain unless getting her brother to open up counted.

There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe

There had been a miracle that had taken place without her there. He had told her about it later when she managed to coax it out of him. Hope had been frail that the group would meet again. But one of them started believing and she watched as they all achieved what they had set out to do.

In this time of fear  
When prayer so often proved in vain  
Hope seemed like the summer birds  
Too swiftly flown away  
Yet now I'm standing here  
With heart so full I can't explain  
Seeking faith and speaking words  
I never thought I'd say

She missed the other girl coming up behind her but could hear another voice added to the song. A song that had been sung to all of them during the first war. Prayer had been in vain for everyone for so long and hope had always flown away. But now both girls were standing in a quiet reclusive space. There hearts were full and happy now which was something neither had expected.

There can be miracles when you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe...

She turned to face the other girl and knew that her thoughts were the same. The other girl had believed in something for so long that it actually came true. But what about herself? She knew in a sense that her own miracle had come true. She had finally put her family back together even though there were now quite a few people added.

A-shi-ra la-do-nai ki ga-oh ga-ah  
(I will sing to the Lord, for he has triumphed gloriously)  
A-shi-ra la-do-nai ki ga-oh ga-ah  
(I will sing to the Lord, for he has triumphed gloriously)  
Mi-cha-mo-cha ba-elim adonai  
(Who is like You, oh Lord, among the celestial)  
Mi-ka-mo-cha ne-dar- ba-ko-desh  
(Who is like You, majestic in holiness)  
Na-chi-tah v-chas-d-cha am zu ga-al-ta  
(In Your love, You lead the people You redeemed)  
Na-chi-tah v-chas-d-cha am zu ga-al-ta  
(In Your love, You lead the people You redeemed)  
A-shi-ra, a-shi-ra, a-shi-ra...  
(I will sing, I will sing, I will sing)

She listened and watched as the rest of the group found where she had been hiding. A young voice invaded her thoughts as she watched the petite girl in front of her sing on her own briefly. She also watched as the same girl elbowed two of the boys in the group. Suppressing a smile at the memory that flashed into her head, she watched her brother actually open his mouth and sing. She watched as that same petite girl grabbed their 'intellectual leader' and spun her around. The look of joy on all their faces made her realize they were remembering the same thing.

There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles

She came over to her brother and hugged him. It had been a miracle when he finally realized who he had found. She knew when he found her that the hope had almost been dead and gone. And she could see a younger him in his eyes.

You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
Now you will  
You will when you believe

They had achieved what they needed to just by believing in each other. And Matron had been the one who had started them on this path. Keeping one arm around her brother, she turned and caught the look in all of the group's eyes. They knew it was a miracle that they were all standing in this same spot today.

You will when you believe

They would remember this forever because with just a tiny bit of belief in themselves, they had accomplished a lot.


	9. You're Still You

Gem: let's see...warnings: post game, maybe OOC Cid?

* * *

Through the darkness  
I can see your light  
And you will always shine  
And I can feel your heart in mine  
Your face I've memorized  
I idolize just you

She had always been his light and would always shine for him. He could feel her heart when he held her close. He had never forgotten her face and absolutely idolized her.

I look up to  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
I've loved you for so long  
And after all is said and done  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you

She was perfection for him; he had loved her since he had first met her. After all that had been done, he understood that she was still the same person he fell in love with. She would always be who she was.

You walk past me  
I can feel your pain  
Time changes everything  
One truth always stays the same  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you

He watched her walk past and realized that he felt some of her pain. Time had changed everything and he realized then that her pain was the pain of losing her 'children.' And he realized with a start that despite all the changes these 'children' had gone through, they were still the same people who had called her Matron. In fact, he smiled as one of the 'children' referred to her again as such.

I look up to  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
And I believe in you  
Although you never asked me to  
I will remember you  
And what life put you through

People could try to blame her for what she had done. He hadn't and not just because he had married her. He was supposed to believe in her and he did although she had never asked him to. He knew in the coming years that he would remember what life had put her through.

And in this cruel and lonely world  
I found one love  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you

The world was cruel that much he understood. And yet, he had found his love and through it all she managed to stay who she was. And he didn't want that to change.


End file.
